The Diary of Hinata Hyuga
by KasumiAna
Summary: Hinata usually keeps to herself. She doesn't say much, but she has to be thinking SOMETHING. She writes everything that she chooses to keep to herself in her diary.
1. Dear Diary

I just randomly decided to start something new on fanfiction. I don't really know what this thing is going to be about. I'm already having trouble updating one fanfic, and I don't know how I'll manage two of them.

Ps- if you're sick of high school fics, then I'm warning you this is just another one of those.

Hinata's one of my favorite characters, so I just picked her. But since a diary is a diary, you might see her writing things down that would be completely unlike her character. Also, even though it says the diary of Hinata Hyuga, I might decide to include the diaries of other characters. And this first chapter is just a single entry, but some chapter will contain actual narration. And yes, there might be some oc. (just wanted to get all that straight)

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 1****- Dear Diary**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Dear Diary,_

_School is starting tomorrow. I hope I'm in a lot of his classes. Last year, the only class I was in with him was history, and the teacher didn't let us talk. If we did, then we'd get in major trouble and have to go see either Tsunade or Shizune. In my whole life, I've only had a few good conversations with him. I guess that's enough to at least form a friendship._

_I guess a friendship could be enough._

_I'll admit it's partly my fault that he doesn't take notice of me. I'm quiet. I'm a little shy. I pass out every time he gets within seven inches from me. Yeah, you can say I'm a little crazy over him. I still can't see how no one has realized yet that I like him. I mean, seriously. Well, like I said, I don't talk very much. Maybe I just don't have anything to say that anyone will understand._

_However, there are some people who don't see that and just expect that I have no opinion. Not that I mind, but it's just…_

_It's my own fault. This school year, I hope I'll be able to maybe talk a little bit more and make a few friends._

_-Hinata Hyuga_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**It was late when I got the idea for this, so now I have to go to sleep. I just wanted to post this so that you'd be able to look forward to the next chapter. That's all for now though.**


	2. The First Day

Like I said, there are oc in this fic. Yeah, if you don't like one or two of them, maybe I might cut them out.

I probably won't update this one much, but I'm still going to continue it. It's probably just going to be something I work on in my free time. And if I have a lot on my mind and have to get it out. It's more of I'm doing this for me.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 2****- The First Day**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hinata checked her backpack for everything that was on her list: notebooks, pencils, pens, erasers, colored pencils, ruler, calculator, and her folders. When she was sure that everything was safe within the bag, she pulled the zipper close and pulled it over her shoulder unto her back.

Hanabi walked by the door to Hinata's room. "You're fussing too much," she said. "It should be just fine."

Hinata sighed, trying to calm herself down. "I guess… I just hope that this year will…"

She made a smile and tried to focus on school again. "I'm going to be late if I wait any longer."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hinata looked around. The auditorium was packed with freshmen trying to find a seat. She was looking for a patch of blonde hair, and possibly a pink one next to it. When she was unsuccessful in her search, she took the nearest chair and sat down, hugging her backpack. Then, someone sat next to her. She could tell from the sound of the voice that it was a girl, but she was too shy to turn her head.

"Hurry up, Hema," she said. "I saved you a seat."

"Thanks a lot, Hane," Hema answered. "Just wait until Hissori-kun finds out we followed him to Konoha! I bet he's going to get so freaked." She giggled. "I hope he doesn't get too mad at us."

When Hinata realized she was eavesdropping on them, she stopped herself. Then, she turned her attention back to finding where Naruto was. But, pretty soon, she gave up again.

When all had settled down into their seats, Tsunade stepped up to the microphone on the stage. Immediately, the auditorium silenced. Tsunade crossed her arms and spoke to the freshmen. "I'm not going to waste any time. This is your first year in high school. There will not be any fooling around. Any one who has ever gone to our school will tell you how high our standards are. Any one who disobeys the rules will have to face the proper consequence. For the first semester of freshman year, a few of the teachers might go easy on you as you make the transition into high school, but there will never be an excuse good enough for me to disregard any improper behavior…"

She just kept going on, as any principal would do on the first day of school after a summer without yelling at the student. Tsunade was more firm with her voice, though, as most other principals are.

"… but if you work hard and stay focused, then you should be fine." She put on a smile. "Any questions? Good, you were all listening carefully. Now, Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, and Gai will call out your names. Who ever calls your name will be your homeroom teacher. There are about fourteen people in each class… Go ahead, Kakashi."

Kakashi held his arm up to let everyone know where he was. He was standing near the door where they all came in through. "Class 9-1: Kiba Inuzuka… Neji Hyuga… Tenten… Hane Mezurashii…"

The girl sitting next to Hinata stood up to follow Kakashi. Hinata finally got a look at the new person. Her eyes were a rich color of brown, and her short hair was a color to match. Her hair was held in place by a black headband. She bit her thumb as she walked. Instead of wearing the usual uniform shirt with short sleeves, she was wearing the one with longer sleeves. Another difference in her uniform was that she wore the red knit vest that no one really wore anymore.

Kakashi finished reading the names from his list. Anko was taking her place at the door. Hinata bit her lip. She hadn't paid attention to whether or not Naruto had been called already.

Anko unfolded the piece of paper in her hands and read "Class 9-2: Hinata Hyuga…"

After hearing her name, Hinata grabbed her bag and stood up She couldn't get a good look at Hema, but she saw that she had brown hair, lighter than Hane's, and two small braids on either side of her head.

By the time Hinata got to where Anko was standing, she had already finished reading her list. Hinata bit her lip harder. She hadn't heard Naruto's name come up, but then again, she didn't listen to any of the other names that were called out after her own.

They followed Anko to into the hallway. Hinata looked around at the other people in her class. There was Ino, Shino, and Shikamaru. But she couldn't find him…

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto yelled from behind. "So, we're in the same home room class this year, aren't we?"

Hinata almost jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned around. "N…Naruto-kun."

Anko suddenly appeared behind them. "No talking in the halls! Does everyone know where their locker is?"

Naruto looked at Hinata. She felt her cheeks burn as she turned the other direction. The form of her mouth had not changed since she had pronounced the final "n" sound in "Naruto-Kun".

She didn't say anything. After a while, she wasn't sure if Naruto was still at her side. But when she turned back around, he was still there, walking happily next to her. He was pulling on his tie. It looked like it was tied too tightly.

"Do you need help with that?" she asked shyly.

"You can tie it?" he asked. "Sakura tied it for me, but she was unwilling. I think she was trying to choke me."

She smiled. "I'll tie it later. Anko says not to talk in the hall way."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	3. That New Girl From Class

Right now, I can't even apologize. But I _did_ say I wasn't going to update often. Yeah, yeah. A year might be the breaking point. I kinda stopped reading Naruto after the Itachi thing that made me cry my eyes out. So… Yeah. I can't really remember where I was going with this, but I find that I have some free time on my hands.

I don't really know a lot about Hanabi. Or Hinata's life at home. Seriously, I'm making stuff up as I go, trying to stay as close to the actual facts as possible.

OHHH, I made a really big oopsie in this chapter. Like… I can't believe I was so stupid. So I wrote the last chapter in third person, but in the past year I've been writing almost all the fiction I've written in first person, and at the very last paragraph of this chapter I went back to chapter 2 to check something and realized it wasn't written write. So yeah. I really don't feel like going back and changing everything, but **from now on this is going to be written in Hinata's point of view. **I'm sorry if that upsets anyone.

* * *

**Chapter 3****: That New Girl From Class**

_Dear Diary,_

_The first day of school wasn't so bad. The most exciting thing happened! He's in my home room!_

_But… I'm taking all my classes on the honors level, and honestly, right now he's not going to be able to take any honors classes. We're in the same physical education class though. And health class. For at least first quarter, we're going to be placed alphabetically, and since U is a long way down from H, we're probably not going to sit near each other. That just means Neji's going to be sitting behind me in every honors class we have together. He gets a little annoying sometimes. I know he's just looking out for me, but how vulnerable does he think I am?_

_There's this new girl who's in almost all of my classes. It doesn't feel right writing about her since I barely know her, but she just seems like a person who wouldn't mind. Hema. She's new. I haven't seen her before. I heard she has a cousin enrolled this year too. She's _seems_ nice enough. Anyway, she's my "absent buddy," as Kakashi-sensei likes to call it. He's kind of cheesy like that. But anyway, it means that every time I'm absent from school I just call her to make sure I get all of the assignments from that and every time she's absent she'll get the assignments from me._

_I'm about to go to the store to buy the school supplies from the lists the teachers gave us. Maybe I'll run into him while I'm out._

_Oh gosh, yeah, maybe I'm more that just a little crazy about him._

_-Hinata Hyuga_

----

I shut my diary and snapped the magnetic clasp shut, stuffing all of it into my pillow. I looked at the clock. We had gotten dismissed early since it was just the first day of school, and I didn't have any homework at all, but I knew that some people went a little overboard with the whole school supply thing. I didn't want all the good stuff to be gone by the time I got there.

Neither did Hanabi.

"HURRY!" Her voice rang from down the hall.

I sighed. "Coming, Hanabi!"

It was chilly this afternoon. The skies were gray and rain was clearly on its way. We walked fast, hoping that the rain wouldn't catch us outdoors. As we walked to the store, I noticed that Hanabi had her hair tied back in a ponytail. It was _never_ in a ponytail. I stared at her, and when she realized this she stared back at me. "What?" she asked in that whiny voice she only used when talking to me.

I looked straight ahead again. "Nothing." It's a guy. It had to be a guy. Or some weird middle school clique she was trying to get on good terms with. I sighed. "Your hair's tied back. I can actually see your face."

Her hand automatically reached behind her head and her fingers combed through her brown ponytail. There was a hint of a blush starting to form on her face. "It's just a hairstyle," she muttered.

"Whatever you say…"

We reached the office store after a lot of walking, and my legs hurt too much to walk through the aisles. I needed to rest. I found a nice lonely wall in the corner to leans against, in the books section. Almost no one came here. There weren't a lot of really exciting books, just some Shakespeare and a bunch of others I vaguely remember from last year's English class. I spent at least five minutes just standing there before I realized my legs had stopped hurting. I reached into the pocket of my beige sweater and took out the folded piece of notebook paper where I wrote down the lists of everything I needed.

A notebook for each class except gym, some folders, a "heavy duty" notebook for my chemistry labs, graphing calculator, protractor and compass, thumb drive… I crossed off a few things that I had from last year that I could reuse this year, and the stuff I already had in my backpack, and looked up from my list. Then I almost dropped the paper in my hand.

It wasn't Naruto. I wasn't that lucky, but god that would have been amazing. No, it was Hema, that girl from my class, and she was standing right in front of me, staring me right in the face.

"Hi!"

I gasped. "Hi…" I said in a much tinier voice than her cheery one.

She was carrying a shopping basket filled with a ton of stuff that I couldn't believe she would need, at least not all of it. Notebooks in bright colors, pens in bright colors, folders with glitter of them. Wow, that was a lot of color. She smiled waved at me, though I was a foot away from her.

"You're Hinata, right? We go to school together?"

I nodded. "Of course, I remember." I really don't want to talk to anyone right now, I thought. "Did you need any help?"

She smiled brightly. "I just wanted to know what kind of notebook Kurenai-sensei wanted for chemistry labs."

I pointed to an aisle on the other side of the store. "Just one with a durable cover," I said in that sweet, whispering voice that I so often used. "I'm assuming we'll be working with chemicals, so she probably wouldn't want us spilling any dangerous compounds on our notebooks."

"Right," she said, but instead of walking to where I pointed, she extended her arm. "I'm Hema."

I took her hand and shook it, or rather, she shook my hand. I couldn't really get in any of my own movement into the handshake. "Nice to meet you," I said in a slightly louder voice in a weak attempt to raise my confidence level to hers.

"My cousin's somewhere here…" She looked around but was unsuccessful. "Oh well. I'm sure you'll meet her eventually. Actually, you might not. She's a little odd."

I didn't even want to know what she meant by odd. I watched the clock as she continued to talk. Finally, when I just couldn't take it anymore, I put my hand on the side of my head and put on a pained expression. She worriedly at me.

"Are you okay?"

Yeah, I'll be fine, just as long as you stop talking. "I'm just a little tired. I need some sleep," I said. "I'm just going to grab what I need and head home."

She looked at me with wide brown eyes. "Okay… Hope you feel better."

"Thank you."

I felt bad about having to lie about her, but it wasn't a _complete_ lie. My head really was starting to hurt, and I really did need to get home. I gathered everything I needed into a basket, paid for them and was about to walk out the door when I remembered that I had entered with my sister. So I looked around and found that she had finished shopping a while ago and was now passing her time by looking through the magazines.

"Come on, Hanabi. Let's _go_."

And the walk back home was a long one too. It started to shower, and by the time we were indoors again, our clothes were soaked.


	4. I Hate These Lockers

I wrote this while eating a ton of candy. And yeah, I had difficulty choosing which teachers taught which class. All OC names are chosen by my friend since I have no skill when it comes to naming characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4****: I Hate These Lockers**

My hand took notes as fast as it could. Ugh, how did Iruka-sensei talk so much in so little time? He just stood there, talking away… I couldn't help but look up to check the time every minute. I thought the bell was finally about to ring, but I remembered that almost none of the clocks in the school actually told the right time. There _had_ to be something more interesting to learn in history class than the culture of the whatcha-ma-whoozies from that time that no one really remembers anymore.

"… right, Hinata?"

I looked up at him. Did he just ask me a question? Oh, crap. "Uh… yes. That's right."

And off he went about something else that held very little interest. My hand hurt.

By the end of class, I had taken seven pages of notes, and I write tiny. I should have gotten a thicker notebook. I stuffed everything in my bag and rushed up stairs to my locker to get my things for math class. High school, they call it. My hand fumbled with the dial on my locker until I put the right combination in. But when I pulled on it… it wouldn't open. Oh no. I tried again. Still wouldn't budge. Oh no, why did this always happen to _me_?

"Having trouble there?"

Gasping, I turned around. Standing before me was a boy, probably a tenth grader, with long brown hair, the color of the bark on a pine tree. His eyes were a matching color, and they were looking right at me. I could feel the heat gathering on my face, but not with as much intensity as it would have if Naruto was standing before me. Slowly, I nodded.

"It won't open," I said, pointing at the blue-painted metal.

He put his chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Try it again."

Eager to turn the other way, I began turned the dial again. I had barely done anything when he stopped me. "What am I doing wrong?" I asked.

"You're going right, left, right," he explained. "You're supposed to be going left, right, and then left again."

"Oh…" How could I be so stupid? "Right." I tried again, and this time it opened. I took out my math text book. "Thank you, I said."

"You're welcome." He saw the book in my arms. "You have algebra 2 next? Who's your teacher?"

"Uh…" Who was it again? "Uh… I think it's Ibiki-sensei."

He seemed to smile, but I couldn't tell. The bell rang before I could make any further observations. "Crud," he said, running to his next class.

I slammed my locker shut and made sure I locked it, and then I started running too.

----

Neji sat behind me, as usual. He snickered as I sat down. "You're just lucky Ibiki-sensei's not here yet. I heard he has zero tolerance for tardy students."

Sakura, who was sitting in front of me, turned around, her green eyes bright and ready for a day of learning. "So why _were_ you late?"

"Locker," I said simply. I looked around. "Are we the only freshmen here?"

Sakura nodded. "All the other freshmen are in algebra one. This is usually a sophomore class."

"Sophomore?" I saw the boy that had helped me before, in the seat in front of Sakura. Seriously? What an amazing coincidence. I gathered my thoughts and eventually, I could speak again. "Who is he?"

Sakura turned back to look at him, then directed her attention to talking with me. "He's Hissori Guuzen. He's from some neighboring village, but Konoha apparently has a good high school so he's staying in here until summer."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "And you know this how?"

She smiled sweetly. "His cousin Hema told me."

I cocked my head. "But I thought her cousin was a girl."

Sakura nodded, her pink hair moving with her head. I noticed she had a red bow in her hair. What was it with people and their hair these days? "Hissori has a sister. I haven't met her… But she's in your homeroom, Neji."

My cousin nodded. "She's anti-social."

Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "It's only the second day of school, and she doesn't know anyone except for her relatives."

"I could say that same about Hema," Neji said, "but clearly she's already made a few friends."

Sakura scoffed. "Ino would become friends with anyone interesting enough."

Neji opened his mouth to argue again, but the teacher came in and class started. Of course we'd go straight to trigonometric functions on the first day of classes. I guess I paid attention. Really, my mind was on the new students. Hane must have been the girl that Hema was sitting next to at the assembly yesterday morning. Now that I think about it, she did look an awful lot like Hissori. I looked at the clock again. Five more minutes… then three.. then two. In two minutes, I'd be off to gym class, one of the classes I had with Naruto. It was the only thing I could look forward to until lunch.

Hm… I'm hungry.


End file.
